


widened, flooded veins

by akissontitan



Series: bone and blood (or: ones where the reaper gets topped by the elf) [2]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Gags, Let Taako Fuck Boys 2k17 Continues, Praise Kink, Soft BDSM, Subspace, gratuitous dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: His heart gave a laborious and entirely unnecessary thrum in his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've really found my niche in this community.
> 
> Nothing unsafe or negative wrt sex happens in this fic but check the tags anyway to make sure the kinks are cool for you. This was a commission! :^)

Kravitz didn't consider himself a morbid man, all things considered, but he'd found himself very glad to be dead when he had finally mustered up the courage to ask Taako if they could do... _more_ of what they tried a fortnight ago. If it weren't for his already-deceased state, he was sure the embarrassment would have killed him immediately.

(That was an emotion he was growing more and more familiar with, embarrassment. If he were honest with himself, Kravitz might admit he was kinda into it.)

Regardless, dead-but-still-alive he remained, heat blooming on his cool cheeks as Taako touched him. Taako was still mostly dressed, looking very cute in high-waisted shorts and a lacy blouse, but Kravitz was overwhelmingly nude, unless bondage ropes counted as clothing these days.

"Not too tight, darling?" The elf remarked as he created another intricate rope diamond, this one framing his navel. His tongue began to poke out of the corner of his mouth, deep in concentration again as soon as he finished talking, which. Adorable. 

Kravitz shifted, testing the resistance. The ropes were soft (and a lovely crimson colour Kravitz couldn't help but wonder if Taako bought special), but there was still friction around his shoulders and ribs where they twisted. It was fantastic, and made his lazy blood shift under his skin in anticipation. "It's good. Keep going."

Taako quirked an eyebrow. "Keep going _please_?" He teased, poking his belly in mock indignation. Kravitz chuckled, and raised his arms so Taako could reach lower.

Stiff from kneeling and largely ignored in favour of fancy knots didn't sound like the right way to spend a night with his boyfriend on said boyfriend's bed, but. Here they were. And although they'd barely begun, it felt _very_ right so far. Taako wound the rope between his legs, and Kravitz's skin prickled with shivers.

"Don't worry, champ, I'm not gonna noose your dick," Taako paused, warm fingers finding said dick and teasing over it, "you still good? We can unravel you quick-smart, any time, if you want."

Kravitz shook his head. He was _definitely_ still good, achy and nervous but in the nice way. In the way that was becoming increasingly familiar, increasingly _addicting_ , when he and Taako were intimate.

The elf moved behind him to finish the rope tie, and for a moment, Kravitz wondered if his hands were left free for the purpose of touching himself. It was tempting to raise a hand from his side and palm himself, especially with the addition of knotted ropes resting either side of his balls, and the one Taako was tying to sit against his asshole.

Before he could decide, Taako gave a playful slap to his ass. "All done, beautiful! Thoughts?"

With a flourish of Taako's hand, a gust of wind lifted the cloak covering the largest ornate mirror on his wall, and Kravitz finally saw himself.

The deep red ropes wound around his midsection, showcasing his body in a way that left him feeling somehow more exposed than nakedness. A row of diamonds from his breast bone to his pubic mound shifted with him when he moved, and suddenly he was quite glad for Taako insisting on pulling his long hair in a bun, because the straps over his shoulders seemed the most intricate of all.

Kravitz synthesised saliva. Licked his dry lips. Already he felt himself slipping to that somewhere-else space in his brain, where words were harder to form. "That's... it's lovely work, Taako. Thank you. Do _you_ like it?"

Taako squeezed his shoulders gently, pressing his face close to Kravitz and initiating a slow kiss. " _Do I like it_ , he asks, as if it's not my life's greatest work." Another kiss. "Haven't lost my touch yet! Helps that you're the most beautiful model I could ever ask for, though."

"Oh, Taako, no, _sshh_ " Kravitz groaned in embarrassment, cheeks warming at the praise. No one could ever accuse Taako of being an open book, or bursting with genuine compliments, but when they got like this, something felt a little different. The reassurance was always right there when Kravitz needed it. An adoring (if lecherous) smile was never far from his vision. He felt taken care of without having to ask, and he was so glad, because asking was the hardest part.

"Hey, shut up, lemme compliment my cute boyfriend." Another swat to his ass, a little less friendly this time. "So, you ready?"

Kravitz's brow furrowed. Was that... all the prep Taako had planned for him? Guilt spread through his chest a moment after the thought, _oh gods_ , he probably looked so ungrateful, the ropes truly were _beautiful_ but- they were just decorations, really, and he'd been so looking forward to being _restrained_ again, and-

"Krav, sugar, are you _sure_ you don't want these off because you look like you're fixin' to cry on me." Taako's hand found his waist and helped him sit back on his knees. The elf looked more than a little worried, and Kravitz scrambled to explain.

"No! That's- no, I just. The opposite." He licked his lips, compiling his thoughts. "I want something more...intense, I think." Kravitz stared at his hands in his lap, and focused very hard on _not focusing on_ the feeling of Taako's eyes drilling into his skull.

"Last time was- it was something very different for me, and I understand the nature of these things requires patience and slow inclines, but, gods, Taako, I _really_ liked being bound by you. For you. The restriction is-" he squeezed his eyes shut, " _very appealing to me."_

Kravitz could literally hear the smile in Taako's voice when he spoke. "Well, we must be a good match, bubbuleh, because that sounds _very appealing_ to Taako too."

Taako put a finger to Kravitz's chin, encouraging him to face him. "Last time, with your wrists tied? That was fun. _Loved_ that. But, hm. I'm thinking maybe let's do something different this time huh?"

Kravitz quirked an eyebrow. "Not sure if I'm ready for that tentacle spell you keep mentioning, if that's what you mean."

That made Taako laugh, which made Kravitz laugh, which made Taako lean in and kiss him. "Fuckin' _shit_ , darling, you've got a mouth on you today!" He shuffles off the bed and over to the chair of his vanity, which seemed to be functioning as less _chair_ and more _laundry hamper slash wardrobe_ , and rifled through the pile to retrieve- _was that one of Kravitz's ties?_ Ye Gods. That's where they were all disappearing to.

He recognised it, too. Not one of his top ten favourites, which probably accounted for why he didn't notice its absence, but a nice piece all the same. High-sheen black silk, with stylised bird wing embroidery fanning from the widest point. Something his Queen had magicked for him a great many years ago, before he knew how to dress himself proper.

And now Taako was clutching it in both hands, spreading it taught, and returning to the bed with it.

"You _know_ I love that trademark sass of yours, but I think it's time to give it a rest, huh?" Taako folded the tie in two, holding it up to Kravitz's face as if he were imagining it over his mouth. Kravitz balked. _Oh._ Okay. Yes? Hm. Definitely yes. Being restricted from _talking_ wasn't an idea he'd ever considered before, but...gods, Taako brought out new sides of him so often, especially lately. He nodded his consent, and Taako took his head in his hands and wound the silk around his mouth twice, before tying it pleasantly tight at the back. The material was dry against his tongue when he bit down on it, and in general quite a strange sensation, but Kravitz couldn't deny his excitement.

"This is also fun over the eyes, just so you know." Taako winked. "Wink."

This elf would be the (second) death of him.

Said elf pushed gently on Kravitz's shoulder, easing him down onto the mattress. He wondered, for a moment, how he looked right now; he'd seen his reflection with Taako's pretty ropework decorating him, but gagged and lying prone and willing on the bed... by the look in Taako's eyes, he could guess he made a suitably attractive vision.

"See, this is better now, right?" Taako grinned, teeth pulling at his bottom lip in that familiar way Kravitz knew meant he was considering how cheeky he could get before he got in trouble. "I can talk all I want, and you can't interrupt me! What an amazing, intelligent concept, don't you agree dear?" He paused, but Kravitz could barely squint at him in reply before he continued. "Yes, of course, I knew you'd think so! Now, let's get this show on the road, huh? Taako's got a couple things he wants to try."

Kravitz was torn. His boyfriend was... _crafty_ , sometimes. Wasn't wise to trust someone with so many ideas up their sleeve, although Kravitz continuously made the mistake anyway when it came to his lover. And yet- his hands were at Kravitz's thighs, encouraging them to spread, and _that_ was a nice feeling. Kravitz adjusted the pillows behind his head so he could look down at where Taako was situating himself, lying on his stomach between Kravitz's thighs and kicking his feet in the air behind him like he had not a care in the world.

"I was gonna blow you, I want you to know. I might still, but, I'm thinking I won't need to, y'feel? I think you'll get off just plenty like this." Taako paused, taking a moment to kiss the side of his dick and meet his eyes. "Just with my voice."

Kravitz felt sparks behind his navel. _Fuck._ What kind of terrible, evil, _perfect_ man was he dating. He shifted his hips, body becoming a little more interested with every moment.

"You always try to blow it off or change the subject when I compliment you, but you can't do much of that now, huh? Which is great. For me. It's fucking awesome for me, because I get to tell my pretty boyfriend how _crazy sexy_ he looks all tied up like this."

Kravitz groaned, since there was little else he could do. If his face was warm before, he was burning now, just the _promise_ of Taako's words heated his skin like the living. And he _liked_ it. Kravitz wasn't someone to require compliments or constant affection, that was more Taako's bag, but... when his boyfriend called him pretty. When he praised him for how good or tight or attractive he was. Those things affected him considerably more than he would have ever imagined language could.

A warm hand on his cock brought him out of his thoughts, and he jolted with sensation. "Shall we start with your face?" Kravitz felt his brow knit, and he almost tried to ask for clarification, before remembering that was no longer an option.

"Mm. Yeah. Your face. It's good, Krav!" Taako's hand hovered warm over his dick, teasing, "A real nice face. You've got cheekbones some _elves_ would kill for, let alone humans. And your skin is so _smooth_ , and such a pretty colour! Sometimes I wish I could see you blush, but I always change my mind when I really look at you, because it's so rich and delicate and _you_." 

Kravitz smiled at that, gag straining at the edges of his mouth. He let his hand move from his waist and gently card through Taako's hair. This was. Gods. He was saying such nice things, this wasn't really what Kravitz anticipated tonight but Taako was being so _sweet_ , he could get used to this-

"And you've got the longest eyelashes I've ever seen. I've spent a lot of nights imagining how good you'd look with my come covering them."

 _Fuck_ , his hips twitched _hard_ at that. Kravitz narrowly avoided choking on his own saliva as he processed (and repeated) Taako's words in his head. Wow. Okay. _Wow_. So it was gonna be like that, then.

(He couldn't say anything at all, but he _definitely_ couldn't say that he was disappointed.)

"Haha, oh shit, you into that idea huh?" Taako raised a finger to his temple. "I'll file that one away for later. I mean, I shoulda guessed really, you're always pretty damn eager. That's another thing I love about you, you know that? Fuckin'... people pleaser. _Taako_ pleaser. You're all assertive 'n shit, but you're always so keen to get on your knees too, which is like, _so_ hot. It's almost like you get off on getting me off, is that right, baby?"

Kravitz huffed through his nose at Taako's asshole smirk. He wasn't... _wrong_. Taako paused his hand on Kravitz's cock, quirking a brow.

"Is that right?" He repeated.

Kravitz nodded slowly, and the fingers around him began to stroke him again. Okay. The rules were becoming clearer. Good.

Taako continued. "I'm sure by now you know how into your whole body situation I am. You're fucking gorgeous, seeing you naked is like, the best Candlenights gift ever, and god, Krav, when you fuck me?" Taako breathed, a blush creeping down his bronze ears, "When you fuck me, and I get to see you, the way your muscles shift when you're about to come, and how you can hold yourself over me with those arms, fu- _uck_ babe. It's amazing."

Kravitz closed his eyes, breathing manually to try and keep himself centred. He felt like a live current but Taako was barely hitting the minimum effort for giving a handjob - his unravelling was all because of that voice. That pretty, silly, lilting voice, and the debauched things it was saying. 

"Mm, and I can't ignore the obvious. Your dick is fucking _bomb_. Like, look at this." Another expectant pause. Kravitz gathered himself, and looked. Taako's face was nuzzled against his length, heavy lidded eyes staring up at him. "You're _big_. And more importantly, it's _pretty_ , Krav, like properly _oh-this-is-a-thing-I-actively-wanna-put-my-mouth-on_ level of dick prettiness. You know how to fuck, too, which is the most important bit, and god, when you're inside me it's fucking _perfect_ , like I was _built_ to take you. Whatcha think of that, huh sweetheart?" Taako grinned, before licking his lips and pressing a wet kiss to the head of his cock. Kravitz groaned, nodded, lifted his hips, anything he could do for _more_ , and thankfully, Taako acquiesced, sinking his mouth down onto him and allowing him to buck into the heat of it for a few blessed thrusts.

Kravitz was too far gone to be reserved with the sounds he was making, or the erratic shudders to his body. Taako was saying such lewd things, musing all these dirty thoughts that brought all kinds of images into his mind, and it was so mortifying, and he was _embarrassed_ like nothing else, but that was _exactly_ how he wanted to feel. He asked for this, and he was getting what he wanted, and in this moment there was no denying that he _was_ eager and needy and all the other things Taako had called him.

A forearm braced across his hips made his thrusts stutter to a stop, effectively pinning him. Kravitz didn't remember closing his eyes, but he willed them open and gazed down at his boyfriend, who was sitting up and _finally_ removing his clothes. Matching red panties, like the ropes, Kravitz noted hazily as Taako discarded them. Whatever _this_ was called, whatever magical space he could only seem to access when Taako took control, he was suddenly well and truly _there_.

"Mama mia, all this talking about how sexy my boyfriend is has really got me itchin' to go," Taako grinned, shuffling up the bed until he was straddling Kravitz's lap. Kravitz adjusted too, settling himself back against the (well-worn, ever-faithful) headboard until they were nearly eye to eye.

He looked lovely, even better now that he was fully nude too. A pink blush bloomed behind the freckles of his shoulders, and the heat in his ears now extended all the way across his cheeks to meet on his nose. Kravitz was so preposterously in love. His heart gave a laborious and entirely unnecessary thrum in his chest, Taako was just that pretty.

"You cool, bubuleh?" Taako asked, tracing one hand idly down the ropes cris-crossing his belly. He plucked and fingered at each of them, and Kravitz felt so lost in the sensation he barely remembered to nod. When Taako scooted an inch closer and wrapped a hand around both their dicks, he could barely remember how to _think_.

"You know I'm not the poetic type, but _fuck_ , Krav, you bring out some real schmoopy shit in me when you get all cute like this. Like _gods,_ " he stroked them together, rough and dirty and panting, "love how eager you are, l-love fucking you, baby, you're so good, you know that? So fucking _good_ for me like this."

Taakos mouth found his neck, biting down hot and eager. Kravitz moaned _loud_ , and the motion loosened the gag enough that it fell from his mouth. Vaguely Kravitz was aware that he could talk now, if he wanted to, but he found that he _didn't_ \- all he wanted was to be kissed, and Taako did so almost immediately, free hand flung around Kravitz's shoulder as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He could feel himself on the brink of it, Taako was holding him so tight like he was his favourite present, and that's _just_ how he felt, tied up all fancy like this for him. For Taako to unravel.

That's the thought that did it - he came hard into Taako's fist, and Taako followed the next moment, their combined mess sticky and warm between them. His entire body felt shaken to its foundations, and in a moment of paranoia he glanced down to check that he did, in fact, still have a corporeal form. (Thankfully, yes he did. But it felt like a close one.)

Neither of them spoke for a long while, as Taako caught his breath and Kravitz tried to remember how to be a coherent person again. Lucidity came back in pieces, as Taako cleaned them up with tissues and unwrapped Kravitz from his confines, but the affection and adoration for his boyfriend held firm in his mind.

Taako flopped down beside him, having discarded the crimson ropes in some far corner of his room.

"I know I like, _just_ spent the last hour stopping you from talking, but. If you wanna tell me you love me right now, there's, uh. A _really_ good chance I'll say it back."

And Kravitz decides that's more than worth finding his voice for.

**Author's Note:**

> Come silently judge me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/nycreous), god knows I am
> 
> Comments make my leggy stick straight up in the air, I'd love to chat with you about your favourite lines or hypothesise on Krav's top ten ties. Love u fam!!! Xxx


End file.
